


So Live For Today

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Gladnis Fanwork Bingo [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Set during episode 4 of Brotherhood, when Ignis and Gladio turn down the invitation to join Prompto and Noctis out in Lestallum and stay in the hotel instead...(Bingo prompt: Brotherhood)Snatching quick moments together in the early mornings at campsites got them through the long days of travelling, but that was nothing compared to being able to enjoy each other in a private, comfortable hotel room.





	So Live For Today

**Author's Note:**

> So BASICALLY I'm doing a Gladnis Fanwork Bingo that anyone can join in on whenever they want and for however long they want. You can check out all the info [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/post/174943810791/i-made-a-gladnis-fanwork-bingo-chart-for-anyone).
> 
> I figured this was long and porny enough to deserve its own post instead of being lumped in with the shorter fills.

“Let’s check out the food stalls! I’m craving kebabs!”

“Alright,” Noctis said sleepily, sitting up in the bed he’d just tucked himself into, and if Ignis had been a lesser man he might have cheered. There was very little that could coax Noctis out of a real bed, but apparently Prompto had the magic touch; Ignis was going to have to cook his favourite meals for a few nights in return for the unintended gift he’d handed over.

Judging by Gladio’s little laugh, he was thinking the same thing Ignis was.

“You two coming?” Prompto asked, Ignis pretending to intently study the hotel room so that he wouldn’t look at Gladio and give the whole game away.

“Nah,” Gladio said, sounding vaguely amused but otherwise not too suspicious, “I think I’ll stay here.”

“I’ll stop by to get ingredients later,” Ignis added. It wasn’t a lie, he _did_ need to stock up, but he had things to do before heading back out into the Lestallum heat.

And by _things,_ he meant his boyfriend.

“You two go on ahead.”

“Okay. Let’s go!” Prompto said, his bright energy the complete opposite of Noctis’ lethargy. Still, Noctis made to get out of bed, and Ignis summoned his best stern expression as he looked over his shoulder at Noctis and Prompto.

“And don’t stay out too late.” He knew Noctis well enough to know it would be taken as a challenge, Noctis always one to push the boundaries when he felt like he was being unfairly controlled. It all but guaranteed that they wouldn’t be back until late afternoon which, unbeknownst to Noctis, was exactly what Ignis wanted.

He could practically feel Gladio’s amusement radiating from the other side of the room, but he avoided making eye contact until the other two were out of the room and the sounds of them joking together had faded away.

“I figured we were screwed when Noct got into bed,” Gladio said, walking up behind Ignis and bending down to hook his chin over Ignis’ shoulder and wrap his arms around Ignis’ waist.

“I think we’re going to get screwed either way, but I definitely prefer this method.” Relaxing back into the solid weight of his boyfriend, Ignis took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his head lolling to one side so that Gladio could kiss his neck.

“You’re really tense,” Gladio murmured against Ignis’ neck, lips and tongue grazing across it and making Ignis shiver while his cock hardened in his pants. “Do you want a massage?”

“I’d love one, but we’ve got limited time and I’d rather bed you right now.” Rolling his hips back, Ignis was glad to feel that Gladio seemed to be in much the same state as he was himself. Snatching quick moments together in the early mornings at campsites got them through the long days of travelling, but that was nothing compared to being able to enjoy each other in a private, _comfortable_ hotel room.

(Ignis still had the scratches on his back from the last time they’d fucked against a tree, and they weren’t even the fun kind caused by Gladio clutching at him while in the grip of indescribable pleasure.)

Meeting Ignis’ movements by gently rocking against Ignis’ ass, Gladio kissed his way up Ignis’ neck and reached around him to start unbuttoning his shirt. Ignis hooked his elbows to stop Gladio from pulling his shirt and jacket completely off, though, not wanting to look completely rumpled when Noctis and Prompto returned; Gladio caught the movement and laughed, reluctantly stepping back to give Ignis room to hang his clothes over the back of a chair.

Gladio didn’t care anywhere near as much about his own shirt, slipping it off and tossing it in the general direction of his bag. His necklace went a little more gently, Gladio placing it on the bedside table where Ignis had already left his glasses.

“What’re you feeling like?” Gladio asked, stepping back up to Ignis and opening his belt. “It’s been so long that I’m up for pretty much anything.”

“It’s been three days,” Ignis said, trying hard to keep his voice flat and unimpressed.

“That’s pretty much forever.”

And with Gladio’s hand unzipping his pants and sliding into his underwear, Ignis had to agree.

* * *

The first round was quick and dirty, Gladio kneeling on the bed with one hand braced against the wall and the other on his cock as Ignis fucked him and put his lips and tongue onto as much of that tattooed back as he could. If it hadn’t been the middle of the afternoon they probably would have gotten a noise complaint or two, but it wasn’t as if they _weren’t_ going to take advantage of being away from the other two for once.

When Ignis peeled himself away from Gladio’s sweaty back, he barely managed to throw away the condom before there was 6 and a half feet of muscle sleepily clinging to him, Gladio making contented sounds when Ignis’ fingers ran through his hair. It was the kind of quiet moment they’d taken for granted in their earlier lives, and although it couldn’t last forever Ignis was determined to enjoy it.

“I’ve missed this,” Gladio said. His voice was a deep rumble that Ignis could feel running through him. “Cuddling in a tent _sucks.”_

“Did you just admit that camping constantly isn’t an absolute joy?” Ignis asked, sounding appropriately scandalised. Gladio laughed and nudged at him, making a tired attempt at tickling Ignis’ ribs that quickly ended in Gladio simply rubbing his hand up and down Ignis’ side. Ignis’ tension couldn’t stand up to that kind of treatment, and he was feeling so boneless that he briefly considered throwing his other plans for the day out the window.

But he and Gladio had promised each other that their relationship would never get in the way of their duty to Noctis, and Ignis would feel guilty if he stayed in bed all afternoon instead of doing something nice for his friend. Gladio seemed to sense what he was thinking and held on a little tighter, his stubbled cheek rubbing against Ignis’ chest.

“Stay with me for a little longer?”

“I know you want to nap, so I’ll stay until you fall asleep and I’ll try to be back before you wake up.” When there was nothing pressing on, a good orgasm would knock Gladio out better than any sedative, and keep him out for longer. A well-fucked Gladio was soft and sleepy and almost stiflingly cuddly, but Ignis adored it. It was a rush to be loved by Gladio, almost as much of a rush as it was for Ignis to be in love with him; he was built to fight but he had the gentlest hands Ignis had ever felt on his body.

“What’re you planning?” Gladio’s voice was already starting to get slower and sleepier, Ignis intentionally slowing his breathing to drag Gladio further down. He’d been constantly on edge protecting Noctis since they’d left Insomnia, and Ignis wanted to see him well-rested and relaxed for once.

“I was thinking I’d try some new ingredients from the market, take another stab at recreating the dessert that Noct remembers so fondly,” Ignis said in a low, soothing voice. “It’s nice to have a half-decent kitchen for once.”

“You’re so good to him,” Gladio said, turning his face further into Ignis and exhaling against his bare skin.

Ignis smiled fondly and kept petting Gladio’s hair, knowing he was almost out. “He’s important to me. You all are.”

“You’re all important to me, too.” Gladio yawned and shuffled closer to Ignis, his hand stopping over Ignis’ ribs. “Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ignis said. The conversation dropped as Gladio fell asleep, Ignis laying with him until he was sure that Gladio was well and truly out. It felt like a real shame to have to move, but the world continued to turn outside of their hotel room and Ignis couldn’t ignore it forever.

Anyone else would have struggled to escape from Gladio’s solid grip but Ignis had the practice to know how to slip away without waking Gladio up, leaving him curled up alone and naked on top of the messy sheets. It probably wasn’t the best idea to leave him like that, on the off chance than Noctis and Prompto returned earlier than expected, but covering all that beauty up seemed like a crime against nature.

Forcing himself into the shower instead of staring at his sleeping boyfriend some more, Ignis got himself back to a presentable state in record time, the only lasting signs of what they’d been doing the faint smile he couldn’t quite wipe away and the relaxed tilt of his shoulders. The sight of his own obvious contentment in the mirror as he redid his hair felt like something he’d been missing for a longer time than he realised, and he couldn’t resist the urge to shoot himself a little wink after he picked his necklace up from the bathroom counter and let the skull pendant settle back into the hollow of his throat.

Gladio was still fast asleep when Ignis walked back into the bedroom, unashamed of his own nudity and moving as silently as he could manage- which was pretty damn silently. There wasn’t the slightest hint of movement from Gladio as Ignis dressed and wrote a quick shopping list, and that was all Ignis needed to risk dropping a sweet kiss on Gladio’s slack lips as he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand before leaving the room.

In stark contrast to their quiet paradise inside the Leville, the streets of Lestallum were bustling with the noise and movement of tourists, buskers and merchants. It reminded Ignis of some small areas of Insomnia, lively neighbourhoods that stuck out against the usual urban sprawl of the city, and for a brief moment he had to swallow hard against a bout of homesickness.

But Insomnia wasn’t really his _home:_ not when Gladio, Noctis and Prompto weren’t there. His real home was the Regalia, it was the tent they pitched on whichever glowing plateau they stumbled upon and it was the shitty caravans and motels and hotels they stumbled into after a hard-won hunt. His home really was where his heart was, and he certainly hadn’t left that behind in Insomnia.

Speaking of the people he cherished more than he could ever say, it didn’t take Ignis long until he came across Noctis and Prompto, who were lost in their own world as they sat at an outdoor table at the end of the market. They were laughing and playing, stealing from each other’s plates and being as loud as Ignis would expect from the few beer glasses scattered across the table.

On a normal day, Ignis might have been worried about the incognito prince attracting too much attention, but it wasn’t as if the people around them were being any quieter and Ignis hadn’t sensed the slightest amount of danger since they’d arrived in Insomnia. The Regalia made them an easy target out on the empty roads, but it was harder for the Empire to track them among the liveliness of Lestallum and he trusted that Noctis and Prompto could look after themselves even after a few drinks.

Watching them mess about for a while longer, aware of the stupidly fond smile on his face but not willing to do anything to stop it, Ignis decided to move on without crashing their private party. Besides, he didn’t want to stay out for any longer than he need to.

Not when Gladio was beautifully naked in the nicest bed Ignis had been in for weeks.

There was a wealth of fresh produce at the market, including some things Ignis had never used in the past, and he tried not to let himself be suckered into buying _too_ much. It was a close thing, though, and he was certain that his pockets were lighter and his bags were heavier than they should have been by the time he left.

Sparing a glance back at the end of the market, Ignis saw that Noctis and Prompto had left at some point and perhaps he should have been worried that they’d decided to go back to the hotel, but it seemed safe to bet that they were still out enjoying their day of freedom.

The sun was high in the sky and the city held more delights than could be explored in a few hours, and Ignis knew he himself would have been out for longer had he not had his own, better delight to further explore back at the Leville. The other two had probably moved on to the next place that smelled good, and Ignis was glad that they were obviously enjoying themselves.

Making his way back through the winding alleys to the Leville, Ignis carted his bags upstairs and quietly let himself back into the room. Gladio had only moved enough to sprawl out on his front, exposing his entire body from the painstakingly tattooed feathers on his back, to his tight ass, to his breathtaking thighs and right down to his big feet. Ignis loved every inch of him, but he couldn’t let himself get too distracted.

Shedding his jacket and moving into the kitchen, Ignis put aside what he didn’t need and surveyed what he had left. It wasn’t easy to figure out exactly what needed to be adjusted from Noctis’ vague commentary, but maybe a whole new range of ingredients would help kickstart his inspiration.

The basics were little more than muscle memory now, albeit with Ignis’ movements flowing slightly less well in a smaller, older kitchen than the one in Noctis’ apartment, but it wasn’t too hard to make do with what he had. The crust never needed many changes and Ignis had that prepared soon enough, but he had to consult his recipe book prior to committing to a filling.

He lost himself in experimenting with small amounts of new flavour combinations, trying his best to follow the notes he’d taken down based on what Noctis had told him over the years. Less sweet than this one, thicker than that one, a different colour than the other one. It should have been an annoyance to try and fail so many times, but Ignis found it more relaxing than anything else to go through the familiar motions of making tarts and presenting them for Noctis and the others’ enjoyment.

He liked making people happy, and he knew that Noctis appreciated the effort; and a little touch of normality was something they all desperately needed. Humming quietly to himself, Ignis began to narrow down his final ingredients, wondering but not truly caring about whether he’d get it right this time.

The journey was more important than the destination, after all.

* * *

Placing the second tray of tarts into the oven with the other one, Ignis stood up and stretched his arms high over his head. A sharp wolf whistle made him jump, and he turned around to see Gladio leaning casually against the kitchen door frame, still as naked as he’d been in bed.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Ignis said, too content to be annoyed by the slight scare.

“I don’t mind,” Gladio said, his eyes lingering on where Ignis’ forearms were exposed by his rolled-up sleeves. “I love watching you work.”

Ignis smiled and took a step forward, but paused and tilted his head a little in suspicion. “How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough.” Gladio’s cheeky grin said it all, drawing Ignis towards him as surely as a siren’s call. “How long are they going to take to bake?”

“...Long enough,” Ignis shot back in a very poor imitation of Gladio’s voice, finally moving close enough to lightly skim his nails down Gladio’s bare chest. “Do you have any suggestions for how to pass the time?”

“I’m full of great ideas and you know it.” Gladio’s hands running down his back was all the warning Ignis got before he was being hoisted into the air, Gladio carting him back to the bed and gently, reverently placing him onto the mattress. Undoing Ignis’ shirt for the second time that afternoon, Gladio frowned when he realised that it would be a little hard to get it off Ignis while he was laying down. “Okay, maybe this wasn’t one of my best. Sit up for a sec.”

Laughing, Ignis did as requested and let Gladio take his shirt, nodding approvingly when it was folded up and placed on the nightstand. He placed his own glasses on top of the fabric while Gladio tugged his pants, socks and underwear off; once Ignis was naked, Gladio sprawled alongside him on the mattress, coaxing Ignis up to straddle his strong thighs.

Wrapping a hand around the back of Ignis’ neck, Gladio pulled him down and spoke directly into his ear again, making Ignis break out in shivers and causing his cock to jerk towards hardness. “I want to see you when you fuck me this time.”

As much as Ignis missed going through pleasurable _hours_ of long, languid foreplay, he wasn’t going to complain when Gladio was lifting him up so that he could kneel between Gladio’s thighs instead of on top of them. The lube and condoms were still in easy reach and, with a little help from Gladio’s talented hands and dirty mouth, Ignis was rolling latex and lube down his stiff cock in no time at all.

Gladio was already leaking precome onto his stomach when Ignis lifted his thighs, bending down to press a kiss to the inside of each one and making Gladio jolt. He was surprisingly sensitive if one knew where to look, and Ignis had spent more than enough time learning each and every little spot that made Gladio laugh and gasp and groan. They truly hid no secrets from each other in body or in mind, and Ignis let all of his emotions play across his face as he let go of one thigh and cupped Gladio’s face instead.

“Let me love you,” he murmured, Gladio grinning at him and rolling his hips up against Ignis.

“Of course, gorgeous.”

Lining himself up with Gladio’s hole, still relaxed from what Ignis had put it through earlier, Ignis groaned as he slid into his boyfriend and had to take a moment to brace himself against Gladio’s strong chest once he was fully inside. The sensation had never gotten old despite the amount of times they’d done the exact same thing over the years, and Gladio grinned while he flicked at the hanging pendant that Ignis had forgotten to take off for the second time.

“Too much for you? I know my ass is great, but-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence and ruin the moment,” Ignis said, although he laughed his way through it. Gladio held up his hands in mock surrender, giving a pleased little hum when he shifted into a slightly better position on Ignis’ cock, and he settled for tracing his fingers along Ignis’ jaw, neck and shoulders while Ignis pulled himself back together.

“I’m sorry for the delay,” Ignis said, cutting Gladio off before he could answer. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Gladio’s breath escaped him in a rush when Ignis suddenly began to move, his head tossing back as he was fucked for the second time in one afternoon. Stretching forward, Ignis pressed his mouth against Gladio’s, although their movements made it a bit more ‘teeth-and-tongue’ than Ignis usually liked.

Not that Ignis was going to whine about that when he was balls-deep in the love of his life.

It was like they couldn’t keep their hands and mouths off each other as they fucked, Ignis tracing Gladio’s muscles and teasing his nipples while Gladio held him close and tight in return. There was a light in Gladio’s eyes that shone brighter every time Ignis did something he liked, and Ignis grinned triumphantly when that light suddenly glazed over as Gladio lost himself in his pleasure.

It wasn’t like Gladio to lose control, but he’d long since admitted that he felt safe doing it in Ignis’ presence. As far as testimonials about how well he could use his dick went, Ignis figured that was a pretty good one, and he could definitely say the same about Gladio in return.

When they were together in private, whether it was reading together on the couch or fucking like they would never come apart again, Ignis felt so complete that he wondered how he’d ever managed without Gladio’s love. Now that he had it he wasn’t going to let it go, and he tried to pour all that feeling into a frantic, biting kiss that dissolved into them panting helplessly into each other’s mouths and thrusting against each other.

Trying to push his hand between their bodies to grab Gladio’s cock, Ignis’ movements were halted by a hand wrapping around his wrist. Pulling away from Gladio’s mouth, Ignis gave him a confused look but didn’t let his thrusts slow down, enjoying the way Gladio had to take a shuddering breath before he could speak. “If you touch me, I’ll come.”

“And if that’s what I want?”

“Then don’t let me keep you.” Gladio’s hand went from holding Ignis in place to coaxing him forward again, Gladio letting him go once the angle got awkward and returning his hand to bury in the back of Ignis’ hair. Gladio’s grip tightened and loosened with the same rhythm that Ignis was fucking him to, and Ignis used that same rhythm to jerk Gladio’s cock and turn him into even more of a helpless, panting mess.

“Will you come for me, my love?” Ignis asked in a low voice, the one he knew Gladio could never resist. “Let me see how good I can make you feel.”

“How can I say no to that, huh?” Gladio groaned, his spine arching off the bed. As exciting as it could be to learn a new lover’s body, Ignis thought that had nothing on knowing exactly how to bring his boyfriend to the highest possible pleasures. Gladio’s pleasure was as good as his own, and it was only Ignis’ iron will that kept him from coming when he felt Gladio’s come splatter against his hand and between their bodies.

“ _Fuck,”_ Gladio moaned as he kept trying to meet Ignis’ thrusts, although his body was clearly slowing down from the effects of another fantastic orgasm. “Fuck, Iggy, _fuck.”_

“So you mentioned,” Ignis said in a low voice, although it was a fight to keep it steady. “Will you be okay if I-”

“Don’t stop. Just- don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ignis murmured, burying his face into Gladio’s neck and breathing in his familiar, comforting scent as he let himself reach for his own orgasm. The mind-melting pleasure of it almost caught Ignis off-guard, his heavy breaths hitting Gladio’s skin as his mouth fell open and his eyes screwed shut.

When the waves of his orgasm finally slowed down, Ignis found that _he_ was the one clinging to Gladio, with Gladio’s big hands running soothingly up and down his spine to bring him back down to Eos. If Ignis thought it had been hard to move from the bed before, it was even worse the second time: he had to use Gladio’s help to get the condom to the bin, and it was achieved with the smallest loss of contact possible.

Ignis was sleepy, sated and very much in love, and he was determined to soak up as much of Gladio as he could in what little time they had left in privacy.

It was only the insistent shriek of the oven timer going off that made Ignis slowly, reluctantly peel himself away from Gladio again, who groaned and complained but didn’t actually try to stop him. Ignis actually _burning_ something would be more suspicious than the messed-up bed and the smell of sex in the air, and he was fairly sure that the secret ingredient in Noctis’ special tarts wasn’t charcoal.

Besides, there was still enough light left in the sky that Ignis figured they would have a little more time to cuddle while the tarts cooled, and they _did_ both need to have a shower...

* * *

“I can hear them coming down the hall,” Gladio said, reaching for a pastry and barely avoiding the answering swat of Ignis’ hand.

“The entire population of Lestallum can probably hear them,” Ignis retorted dryly, although he was glad for the advance warning and the opportunity to go up on his toes and give Gladio one last, sweet kiss. “Now act naturally.”

Gladio immediately struck a ridiculous and completely _un_ natural pose that left Ignis stifling a laugh and shoving him into the nearest chair. Gladio went along with the movement and relaxed into the armchair, looking for all the world like they hadn’t managed to fit two orgasms each into the time Noctis and Prompto had been away.

When Gladio tried for a second time to swipe a pastry off the plate on the table, Ignis rolled his eyes and let it happen, hesitating briefly until he decided to take one for himself. It gave him a reason to be standing next to Gladio’s armchair, after all, even if Gladio took advantage of their closeness to quickly grab Ignis’ ass and wink at him just as the voices reached their door.

“Love you,” Gladio said under his breath, making Ignis’ expression harden as he fought to keep the sappy grin off his face.

“I love you too,” Ignis managed to say with his stony expression, the sound of the door opening keeping the words from travelling any further beyond Gladio’s ears. Gladio covered his own grin by shoving half the pastry in his mouth as Prompto burst into the room with Noctis behind him, the intrusion excused now that Ignis had managed to find some alone time with the love of his life.

“We’re baaack!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
